Heat Wave
by Nephthys Snape
Summary: A heat wave has taken over the Land of Fire, leaving ninja looking for ways to cool down. Jiraiya decides to make himself a cool pool, while Iruka decides to take a walk through the woods. Written for a contest. Contains yaoi.


Disclaimer - Characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi. I make no profit in their use.

Heat Wave

The heat was unbearable. The heat wave that had struck the Fire Country was worthy of the land's name. Everyone was miserable, and nothing seemed to help. Many sought relief at the rivers and lakes, using jutsu to create cool, refreshing water where they could, but the heat made the effort almost too much to mess with. Some joke, while some were serious, that they wished they new snow and ice jutsu. And those that did, were never home to use it.

Through it all, the missions kept coming to Konoha. The chuunin found themselves having to keep the peace in the village, the heat making tempers flare more and more. The jounin kept working on the missions, leaving those that could use the stronger jutsu, to ease some of the burden of the heat, not around to do so. Not that most of the jounin minded, liking the distraction from the heat that missions provided, especially those that took them to cooler lands.

Jiraiya couldn't find distraction. Not in gathering information, spying on pretty young girls, or writing his novels. Granted, he could move on to somewhere cooler, but he felt the odd need to stay put, just in case he was needed while the jounin were gone and all the other nin wore out.

Nothing was helping keep his mind off the sweltering heat, even as he set in the cool waters he had made for himself in a secluded part of the forest near the training grounds.

He was dozing off, the heat making him tired, when he heard someone approaching. The chakra was to suppressed for him to know who it was, but he at least knew who it wasn't, Naruto never that gifted at hiding his chakra. It was a well trained nin or someone without much chakra to being with. He shifted in the water, not opening his eye as he waited for the person to happen upon him.

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)

Iruka had been attempting to get away from some of the heat by walking through the darker parts of the woods, away from the harsh light and heat of the sun. It was growing later in the evening, and the air was almost bearable in the forest. He wondered why he was the only one who seemed to think of it.

His days were spent listening to others whine and moan about the heat, listening to the students he had over the summer make pitiful noises as they sat at the desks, too distracted to keep their minds on the lessons he was trying to teach them. But, like always, he looked forward, trying to keep the peace and distract others from their discomfort, thinking nothing of his own.

But, having found nothing to do in the evening, he decided it was time to take a little time to himself. However, the last thing he expected to find was one of the sannin sitting in a pool of water, which Iruka knew for certain didn't use to be there.

"Jiraiya-sama!" Iruka said in surprise as his eyes couldn't help roam over the exposed torso of the older man. For such an old man, and for the way is clothes fit him, he was very fit. But, other than the rather attractive body, Iruka's eyes lingered on the scar covering a large part of the sannin's chest. He knew all in bore their scars, but he wondered what could have caused such a horrible a scar on such a great nin.

"Iruka-sensei." Jiraiya smiled, not opening his eyes. "I wondered who was sneaking up on me." He knew the man's voice having spent mutual time with Naruto with him.

"Gomen, Jiraiya-sama. I was trying to escape the heat by taking a walk in the forest." Iruka force himself to avert his gaze before he was caught staring.

"Then by all means, join me." Jiraiya grinned, opening his eyes and looking up at the chuunin.

"I couldn't . . ." Iruka began to say before being cut off.

"Sure you can. Just strip off your clothes and get in." He cut him off, smirking as his gaze dipped over Iruka's body quickly before meeting his eyes again.

Iruka did not notice the once over, stuck on one particular word. "_Strip?!_"

"Sure." He continued to grin at the younger ninja. "Cooler that way, plus dry clothes to put on after you get out." He watched him. "You're not shy, are you?" His grin turned lecherous, and he gave the teacher a wink.

Iruka turned red and looked completely away. "Yes . . . I mean no . . . I mean . . ." He stuttered out, embarrassed by the implications in Jiraiya's words, voice, and expression, as well as his own reactions to them.

"What harm will it do? You have to be burning up." Teasing Iruka was proving quite fun and n. He was also curious just what the chuunin hid under his uniform. Running after a bunch of pre-genin had to keep a man in shape, didn't it?

"I don't know." Iruka still wasn't certain if it was a good idea to be that close to, as Naruto would say, the pervy sage while wet and alone, especially without any clothing. Then again, it wasn't like he was a woman. Surely that meant he was safe . . . Right? The man's grin was making him wonder.

"I don't bite." He gave another lecherous grin, hoping he wasn't scaring the other man away.

Iruka mauled it over, cutely chewing on his lower lip as he thought. Finally, he thought what the hell ad got in the water, after stripping down as quickly as he could.

"In a hurry?" Jiraiya asked teasingly, receiving a hard glare that made him chuckle. Iruka had such a spark sometimes. No wonder Tsunade liked him so much.

Iruka sank into the water with a sigh. It did feel good, he had to admit. Closing his eyes, he enjoyed the feel of the water, letting himself relax and almost forget the presence of the older in.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been like that, when he felt the slightest of pulls at his hair and it fell to his shoulders. His eyes snapped open but Jiraiya was where he had bee, and Iruka had not felt the water move. Looking at its surface, it did not seem to be disturbed, as any motion would have done. His brow furrowed as he frowned in confusion. Had his band simply broke?

"Something wrong, kid?" Jiraiya asked, watching the chuunin through barely open eyes.

Iruka's eyes snapped back up to him. "No." He started to tell him he wasn't a kid, but realized to Jiraiya he probably was. Besides, Tsunade seemed to like to call him kid, too.

Jiraiya chuckled to himself, running a hand through his own hair, which laid outside the pool, where it wouldn't disturb the water if it moved. He knew Iruka likely didn't know what he could do with his hair, which was just fine with the sannin. The confused frown was rather cute on the chuunin.

The instructor sighed, sinking lower into the water, dunking himself completely. As he surfaced, he came face to face with the sannin, who had moved forward while he had been under the water. Iruka jerked back, startled.

"Are you looking forward to the festival, Iruka-sensei?" The older man asked innocently, though he wore yet another grin. It was the first thing he could think of to ask the chuunin. The village held a summer festival every year. They had games, food, fireworks, ceremonies. Plenty of things that would hopefully distract people this year from the horrible heat. Thankfully, a lot of the activities, besides the games and food which were all day things, took place at night.

"Hai," Iruka answered while leaning against the edge of the makeshift water hole. He eyed the white-haired sannin closely, knowing he was up to something. He stiffened as Jiraiya moved toward him, only physically relaxing once the man had settled beside him, a foot or so between them.

"You seem stressed." Not that, that was unusual for the chuunin. "You need to learn to relax." Words that had been spoken by others to the Academy instructor on more than one occasion.

The chuunin snorted softly. He tried to relax, all the time, the world just seemed to have other ideas.

Jiraiya shook his head and closed his eyes, relaxing and letting himself almost doze. One eye though, remained open just the barest amount, allowing him to observe the younger man.

Iruka leaned against the edge of the pool, staying just stiff enough that his body didn't float to the top of the water. He caught himself looking at the sannin without realizing he had started. Flushing a light but bright red, he averted his gaze. But, he found himself turning his gaze back to him over and over. Finally, he settled on closing his eyes to prevent his ogling, not realizing he had been caught doing so.

Jiraiya smirked to himself and used one of the oldest tricks in the book. He stretched his arms over his head and let one fall behind Iruka's shoulders, hand barely brushing the chocolate eyed man's soft brown hair.

For not the first time that day, Iruka's eyes snapped open and turned on the sannin. He noted the arm behind him with a look of curiosity. "Jiraiya-sama?" He looked back to the older nin.

"Nani?" He 'opened' he his eyes and looked at the chuunin. "Is something wrong, Iruka-sensei?" He did his best to swallow a grin and to look concerned by the look on the other nin's face.

Iruka again glanced at the arm behind him then back to the sannin. "What? Do you have a personal space problem?" He gave him a small smirk. "Or, am I not close enough?" He chuckled as the younger man's face went bright red and he began to stutter. "Easy, kid. I'm just joking around."

The instructor looked down and nodded, face still flaming red. "Ie. It's alright, Jiraiya-sama." He tucked some of his soft brown mane behind his ear and cast a subtle glance at the other man.

"You keep looking at me like that and I'll think you do want me closer to you." Jiraiya watched Iruka, taking complete stock of his body language.

Iruka looked away, tinging a little darker. "Ie. I don't think... I mean... You don't want..." He sighed. It had been so long, and Jiraiya was right there, looking more attractive than a man his age had any right to look.

Jiraiya moved forward, letting his arm rest on Iruka's shoulders as his side came in contact with the chuunin's. "I don't want what? A man? A romp in the forest? You?"

"Any of those works fine." Though, romp seemed to define the white-haired man, in his opinion. That was the one thing Iruka wouldn't typically look forward. Still, it had been so long, and if Jiraiya wanted him...

Jiraiya chuckled. "I'll take a romp anywhere I can get one," he admitted with a grin. "As for men, well, most of the time, sex is sex. Not so much the gender of the partner, but what you do with them. I'm pretty open minded."

The teacher suddenly snorted in humor. He blamed Kakashi reading Icha Icha out loud to piss him off for the suddenly very perverted thoughts in his mind. Not to mention that Jiraiya was the _toad_ sage. He looked at Jiraiya, who looked suddenly confused and amused, and busted out laughing. "I'm sorry," the chuunin choked out through his fit of laughter.

The older man waved it off, getting back to the matter at hand. "Then, there's you." He noted the laughter die as Iruka looked up at him with large chocolate eyes. "I'm not the most handsome guy around, so why would _you_ want _me_?"

Iruka pinked and looked down again. A moment passed, then two, before he moved forward, putting his hands on Jiraiya's chest. His fingers absently traced the large scar there as he thought about the one on his own back that he had gotten protecting Naruto. In truth, he wasn't sure what he was doing, but decided to just do what felt right.

The sannin watched, licking his lips and liking the small thrill of having no idea what the smaller man was going to do. His body shivered when a small pink tongue traced along the edges of the scar Naruto had left on his chest. He knew that the question would come up, eventually, where he had gotten the mark, but he didn't know if he could tell this man, who loved the boy like he was his own, just who had nearly killed him.

He brushed his hands through the soft brown hair, moving it out of his way so he could better see the chuunin's face. His breath caught as the tongue moved from his scar to a nipple, licking before sucking it into the wet heat of Iruka's mouth. Gripping the hair in his hands, Jiraiya pulled the mouth away and up to face him.

Iruka licked his lips and looked at the larger man in question, hoping he hadn't done something wrong. He gasped as his mouth was devoured by that of the other nin. He moaned into the talented mouth, hands moving down Jiraiya's chest to his hips, gripping them as he rocked his hips forward into the other, making them both groan in pleasure.

"You don't waste time, Iruka-sensei," Jiraiya breathed against his lips, smirking at the chuunin. He turned them around so Iruka's back was against the edge of the water hole turned pool. "Let me show you my appreciation for that." He grinned before his mouth descended onto the tanned throat of the Academy instructor. He sucked and nipped at the muscles and tendons he found there, laving at nerves that made the other man squirm in his grasp and buck their hips together deliciously. He did not waste time himself, moving across Iruka's chest, slipping lower in the water as he moved farther down.

Iruka watched, licking his lips yet again, as the white head slipped below the water. He was distracted, at first, by the white hair floating and snaking across the surface of the water, before he involuntarily bucked forward at the first touch of lips on his turgid length. He was unable to stifle the cry that escaped his lips as his hips were gripped firmly and his entire length was taken down the sannin's throat. One arm held onto the ground behind his back, preventing himself from sinking beneath the water himself. The other hand sank into the wild white hair below the water.

Jiraiya could only hear the muffled cry as he took Iruka into his mouth, and he wished the water hadn't distorted the sound. He planned to make him cry out again so he could hear and enjoy the sound. But first, he had to see to the task at hand. He swallowed and hummed as he expertly bobbed his head on the chuunin's erection. He moved one hand off the slim hip in his grip to fondle the heavy balls hanging below the erection in his mouth. They drew up at his touch, and he swallowed around the length in his mouth again as he laid deep in his throat. The other nin was close, and he intended to get him off quickly before he needed to breathe.

Iruka mewed and tossed his head as his balls were rolled and touched by the experienced touch of the older man. He sank in the water, arm barely able to keep him above the surface as he felt his orgasm drawing nearer.

His teeth sank into his lip to keep himself from screaming as he felt climax overtake him, and he lost his grip on the bank, sinking into the water like a rock and sucking some water as he panted to catch his breath and calm himself down.

Jiraiya grabbed a hold of the smaller man, pulling him up out of the water, rubbing his back as he coughed the little water he had breathed in out of his lungs. Once he had settled, he pulled him back against his chest, holding him until he had caught his breath. He moved them to the edge of the pool, leaning against it.

Iruka laid his head back on the shoulder behind him. He looked up at the sannin and gave a small, sheepish smile.

Jiraiya chuckled. "Not the most graceful orgasm ever," he teased the chuunin, who turned red for what seemed the twentieth time in no more than an hour or so.

The chuunin shook his head a little, looking away in slight embarrassment. He tried to find something to say, but the hardness that suddenly rocked into the cleft of his ass stopped his mind short. He gasped then moaned, rocking back. While he hadn't seen Jiraiya's cock, it felt large against his ass, and it sent a thrill up his spine to think of it being inside of him. "Please, Jiraiya-sama," he moaned out as he rocked again.

"Is that what you really want, Iruka?" The older ninja asked into his ear.

The chuunin nodded almost vigorously, head still resting on the other man's shoulder. "Please. It's been so long."

Jiraiya kissed the shoulder bared in front of him, sucking and nipping along it as his hand moved between them and a finger tested the resistance of Iruka's body. The chuunin wasn't lying. He was very tight. The sannin moaned and buried his face in Iruka's neck, feeling himself leak at the idea of being inside the tight heat of Iruka's body.

But first, he had to prepare him. Making himself take his time, even when he did not wish to, he slid first one finger then two into the chuunin. Iruka's writhing against him was not helping him take his time, and he had to resort to holding the smaller man against his chest with the tight grip of his free arm. It didn't stop the movement, but it did lessen it, which was good seeing as his finger had started to brush against Iruka's prostate.

Adding a third finger, he decided that Iruka was prepared enough and slowly withdrew his fingers. He kissed the shoulder before him again as the chuunin whimpered at the loss. "Just wait, Iruka," he whispered.

Iruka whimpered again, wanting to feel Jiraiya inside. He wiggled against the viselike grip the man had across his chest, wanting to take matters into his own hands if the older nin didn't hurry up. He stilled as he felt the thick head of Jiraiya's cock at his anus. He willed himself to relax as much as he could as it pushed inside. It hurt a little, but he ignored it in favor for the pleasure he got from slowly being filled.

Jiraiya's breath caught at how tight Iruka was. He knew he wouldn't last long, and he moved his arm from the chuunin's chest to his hip. Other hand holding onto the bank, he turned them to face it, pleased when Iruka lifted his own arms to grasp at the ground, digging his fingers into the dirt as Jiraiya began to move inside him.

The sannin kept one hand on the bank while the other moved around to grip Iruka's growing erection. He was determined to get the other man off again before he came as well. He changed his angle as best he could in the water, thankful for the way Iruka was hugging the bank, which allowed him to move against him harder and faster with a little more freedom of movement. It didn't give his hand much room to jerk the sensei off, but what room he had, he used.

Iruka cried out as Jiraiya's cock began to stroke against his prostate in time with the limited strokes on his own cock. He could feel his pleasure building again in delicious waves. He tossed his head back and moved his hips as much as he could to help drive them both toward orgasm. The hard, rocky edges of the pool were smooth and gave his knees little to dig into, so he had to use his upper body and back to try to control the motions of his hips. It seemed to be working, as the sannin began to move harder and faster.

They rocked together for what seemed like eternity yet, at the same time, not long enough. Finally, Iruka could take no more, and he cried out his release loudly. The sound, along with the contractions of the muscles inside of Iruka, sent Jiraiya into orgasm a few thrusts after the chuunin. He rode out his orgasm, slowly stilling.

The two leaned forward heavily. Iruka against the ground and the sannin against his back. Iruka felt boneless and worn out, but satiated and happy. He glanced up and noticed that the sky had gone dark.

"Iruka-sensei, nothing has been able to distract from the heat, but now... Now I think I have a suitable distraction." He grinned at the chuunin as he finally pulled away from him and raised himself up to sit on the edge of the pool.

"Glad to be of help." Iruka smiled as he half pulled, half dragged himself out of the pool.

"You know... Doubt this heat wave will be over for a while." Jiraiya glanced over at the chuunin. He grinned as Iruka began to laugh.

"Is that your way of asking me to be available to... _distract_ you?" Iruka smirked at the older man, which was answered with a large grin.

"Yep."


End file.
